the ice prince
by extremist
Summary: Jack is taken by the crazy ice queen. Erased his memories and telling him that he is his ice prince son. Will he ever get united with one he loved (guardians)? Or the he will stay in the dark. How does Pitch knows everything and seems to help ice queen? I know bad summary but story is better I am sure. Review and I don't own rise of the guardians. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the guardian**

**Hey, every one. Here is my fanfiction hopefully you all will enjoy it. Alito the wolf is not my character it belongs to Wolf mirage. I am using it with her permission (which I am thank full of) Alito will appear in 1st chapter and last chapters.**

The winter spirit was sitting on his comfortable bed. Life had never been better for Jack. It has been 3 years since they last saw Pitch. Guardians have become his family now he stayed at the North pole he also had his own room.

A Yeti made his way to Jack room. Bam he opened the door Jack was surprised by this sudden sound. He looked at yeti with a murderess look.

"How many time do I have to tell you to knock first?" Jack said but the yeti didn't respond it just began to babble is strange language.

'AWOOBIBABLAMORNASITATOWABBLEGOMI'

"I have no idea what the hell are you saying." Jack said with a confused face. Yeti then pointed towards the North hall.

"Fine., I am coming." He said deafetedly and followed the yeti.

Jack entered the hall and was quite surprised to see Alito his best friend. That wolf was like a close brother to 's face lit up with happines. both ran towards each other looking at the way they were running to each other was like they are gonna kill each other but to be one surprise they both hugged each other.

"I thought you have totally forgot me after becoming a guardian so I thought I should pay you a vist." Alito said laughing.

Jack smiled at him. Alito was his friend before becoming a guardian. He was the first spirit to talk to him. They always stayed with each other playing pranks, finding ways to tease each other was their basic routine. But then Alito had to go to the nothren mountains as he had duty to protect them. But they often visited each other.

"So, who is this fella." came the voice of same russiun accent. The santa clause known as North.

"He is my brother-friend and he have finally came to visit me." Jack said grinning.

"North greeted him warmly. He never thought that Jack had spirit friends. He thought no spirit ever talked to him because of his elemental powers. "Jack may I have a word with you in private?" Asked the the guardian of wonder.

"Fine, I will be back Alito just wait here, maybe there is a guardian businesses." Jack smirked.

Alito laughed at his words. Jack was actually showing that he have became a responsible spirit. Which would have been a joke if someone had told him a decade ago.

North took Jack to a side.

"Jack, you know that soon all the guardians will come here for the meeting?"

"Of course I know. What is it."

"Bunnymund will also come here and you know he is not really found of wolves." At these words of North Jack could not hide his smirk.

"Jack it isnt funny or maybe it is but..."

"You are not saying that he should go, come on North he just got here." Jack said sadly.

"He can stay, but when bunny is here if he get aggressive well we can't change both of their nature they can hurt each other."

"Dont worry, I know Alito he will never hurt bunny, stop worrying." jack said softly and left him.

Jack returned to Alito who was now staring out of the window as soon he saw Jack he smiled softly.

"Jack I am really sorry but I think I should go." Alito said in a apology tone.

"WHAT? no way I am not gonna let you go to soon. You just got here." Jack cried.

"I am sorry but I have to return to the mountain the animals of mountain are always in danger." Alito replied sadly.

"Why, what is wrong?"

"Because of the ice queen. She is evil she have destroyed many forests and places with her creepy ice." Alito said.

"What? I thought she was nice and gentel."

"Thats what you think. Jack she is evil she does not care of any thing except her beauty and her palace. Now I think I should go." Alito smiled.

"Fine, You surely can go, I wont say no but promise you will visit me soon.

The wolf nodded silently. They both hugged each other. Jack could feel his warm fur against his cold and pale skin. He really wished that he could stay ( at least till bunny comes )

Alito then left Jack. he stood watching him as he diapered from his sight.

XXXXX

someWHERE IN THE SNOWY MOUNTAINS OF ANTARTICA:

Yes I want him to be mine. He would be a great son. I want a prince for my kingdom he will do perfectly. I even have header that he is cute and is fun loving how I can not have a son like him. I wish I had noticed him centuries ago so then now he would have been my son. His powers are far more powerfull if he can defeat Pitch even when Pitch is in full power then there is no doubt he is stronger then me. Surely he have hidden powers to be discovered.

With him I can not only rule the world but can destroy the guardians.

But, wait guardians wont let me touch him. The bigger problem is will he come with me, surely he would have began to love the guardian but no I cant allow this I need him. He will be my son and no one could stop me.

I would raise him as my own child away from the guardians, yes I will never let them him meet them he will stay here with me with her mother. Away from the cruel world.

Surely Pitch would want his revenge on him but I wont let him touch him.

He will be mine.

I wont be alone anymore.

He will be my son.

Only mine. That Thoothiana and North who pretend to be his parents will no longer stay with him.

Jack belong to me and only me.

**End of the first chapter. **

**The crazy women who was saying that "Yes I want him..." Wait I am not gonna tell that whole again I am already tired. Well that women is ice queen THIS IS IMPORTANT. Alito will show up in last few chapters and again I don't own Alito or any of the characters. **

**I will soon update another chapter with:**

**Insane Ice queen.**

** Jack.**

**Protective Guardians.**

**EXTREMISTS**


	2. Author note

Hey, everyone I a'm so happy I just got 6 reviews on first chapter. I a'm sorry I won't be updating right now I promise to update soon but no worries. :)

slayterxyz: Thank you. Really you all made my day.

DarkFrost: Hehe actually I myself loved the idea of insane queen. Thanks for liking it.

nomomo cutie XD: Thank you for liking the idea. Surely what would be better then crazy mother and mischief son. I a'm gonna make the ice queen evil well you already would have guess.

Madiigamer: Sorry if it seems normal to you. But you will see the crazy queen soon getting more crazy.

Taranodongirl1: I can only say that 'thank you'

Silverwolf: Tomorrow you will get more no worries (actually I a'm the one worrying trying my best to keep my promise hehehe)

Thats it these were your reviews. Thak you again. Ok I can not come up with a name please suggest me pm me or review and tell me which name you suggest. Another thing sorry but I can't write Australian language for bunny. I don't know how to write sorry guys.

Extremists* 


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so happy. Guys I love you , every one. I hope you all are well just like me.**  
**Well I thought a lot and I can guess with a name for the Ice queen. I need help please Pm or you can write in the reviews the name of ice queen which you think will be suitable. I would be waiting**

**A PERSON HEHEHE: I know who you are HAMDA. That is not cool first you wrote my real name then you began to add personal information you are so dead. Tommrow in school i am gonna kill you. i will tell your MOM. HEHEHE (evil laugh)**

percy jack frost: I am glad you love it. I also like these kind of story.:)

generatorlaiba: You are right and you are awsome. You reviewed almost all of my stories you are great.

DarkFrost: Thanks.

slayterxyz: I also love these kind of story.

Madiigamer: Its ok actually it does seem normal but surely you will love it later.

daydreamer 1611: Thank you. I am so happy to hear you are enjoying it.

Taranodongirl1: Your wait is finished here is the chapter.

**Now to the story:**

.  
"My dear pet, I have a a great job for you." The queen of ice said to her ice pet.  
She made those ice pet themselves. They guarded the door, They made her food some of them even cleaned her palace. But right now she needed them for a important task may be or maybe it will be easy.  
"Now listen I want you to bring a spirit."  
"Who my queen?"  
"The one that is called Jack Frost, He is a guardian. Be carefull when you bring him. He is very special and is your prince."  
All the ice creatures liked at each other confused.  
"Now go, I cant wait for him to get here."  
The ice creature left her. They were ready do whatever theire queen said, but they could not under stand since when they needed a prince. Why was their queen so excited?. These were the question which they could not ask so they just made their way to the north pole. Surely the certain winter guardian would be there.  
**XXXXX**  
"Guys, I am serious I have to Jammie will be waiting for me. I promised him." Jack pleaded the guardians.  
"Listen to me kid, We don't care if he have called you you have to..."  
"Excuse me, how many times do I have to tell you don't call me kid." Jack almost screamed.  
"Sorry, but you are a kid I don't want to argue on it you are a..."  
"No I am not, well if I was kid then how I defeated Pitch."  
"Hey, you defeated your grand pa with our help don't take all the credit."  
Jack stared at Bunny with a confused look. Guardians were also there. Jack was trying to convince that he have to go but the guardians would not let him go till the meeting is over. But right now when Bunymund said gran pa every one glared at the guardian of hope except Jack.  
"He is not my grand pa. Have you lost your mind cotton tail."  
"Well actually he is." Said Tooth. "Jack, tell me who is your mother?"  
Jack now looked totally confused " Well... um.. she died along time ago and now you are like mother to me.'  
"But you also have an other mother who is alive." North now spoke in his serious tone.  
"Hey, I don't have these much mother."  
"Jack, you are a seasonal spirit so who is the queen or mother of seasons?" Tooth asked.  
"Ohh! right mother nature, well she is really kind of mother to me she is sweet, kind and..."  
"Jack, She is daughter of Pitch in that case Pitch is your grand dad." North explained.  
"WHAT? MOTHER NATURE IS DAUGHTER OF THE NIGHTMARE KING?"  
"Yes, dear Jack but I don't think you will really feel sad for not knowing it, Sorry we hid it from you we thought it would be best if we don't tell you."  
"Its okay, Hey wait a sec What is the time?"  
"Probably it will be 7:o clock. Thats why Sandy could not come here he had to deliver dreams its almost night." Said North.  
"Oh, my Jammie is gonna be furious I have to go." Jack said and ran towards the window he called upon the wind. The wind obeyed his command and he flew out of the window.  
He heard the guardians calling behind him but he didn't wanted to waste any time and flew at full speed.

* * *

**Here finishes a another chapter. I know this is short and is not so good. sorry.**

**Guys I will be waiting for the name of ice queen. Pm me and review the name of your choice. I will publish the next chapter on day after tomorrow. I am waiting.**

**EXTREMISTS**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I got many Pm and I am really glad to tell the the name I have selected for ice queen is... is ELSA yup, most of you must have realized her name has been in frozen. I am using her name in story. The name was suggested by Generatorlaiba. tell me how you feel about this name . I can still change it if you have other suggestions.**

**But still thanks to Ruby Warrior Girl 730 silverwolf.**

**Rubywarrior girl 730: Thank you for the name but that name is of my cousin so thay doen not go so well.**

**silver wolf: Thank you as well but it does not suit,**

**slayterxyz: He he I just lve the idea of Pitch being Jack granddad.**

**DarkFrost: Again and again thank you:)**

**nomomo cutie XD: For you I have updated this chapter and yeah Jack is going to be kidnapped. It was an interesting idea to make Pitch Jack granddad hehe.**

* * *

The certain winter spirit known as jack frost was flying high. He was enjoying the cold weather he made his way through the dark frozen forest.  
**JACK POV**  
How could not guardians tell me uch an important thing. I mean if really Pitch is my family.. I should not think that way surely he does not care about me. Mother nature herself never told me this. I wonder what Pitch thinks of me, Yes thats it i got it when Pitch asked me to join him it was because that I am his grand son.  
Uggg... If I knew that in the beginning I don't thing I would have been able to fight him. Surely, thats why he was surprised when he saw me first with the guardians.  
Its not like I care for him but its just the sad feeling, First I didn't had nothing and now every thing is coming all of the sudden.  
What? I think I heard something. I went down in the freezing forest to see what is it. The wind tried to pull me away like there was some kind of danger. But I wanted to see what is happening.  
"There he is." I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I saw a big shadow appearing but it was hard to see because of the darkness.  
"Who.. are you?" I asked. Now I could see him clear as moon shone brighter. I gasped it was a huge ice monster, with spikes of ice in his bodies. I have never seen such a thing.( probably the creature was like the Elsa build to make Anna run away from frozen)  
He tried to grab me but I backed away. Then I blasted a frost trying to frighten it away ( surely he could not freeze a thing which already is frozen.  
He garbed my leg and tossed me around like I was some kind of trash bag. He threw me at a large Oak tree. My back hit the tree. Pain shot throw me. I tried to stand but consciousness was slipping away.  
"Who.. are you? What you want?" I asked trying to stand.  
"We are the slave of ice queen and are ordered to take you." He replied in a harsh voice.  
"What? what she wants from me .. and.." I fell down blacking every thing around me last thing I remember was big frost giant saying about ice prince or something.

* * *

**Sorry, This was a mess I didn't write it good. I am sorry plus It is short. I have to go as it is morning and I am writing it before school and I am 10 mins already late. I am really sorry guys. But please dont be mad at me. Review and let me know what you thing of this chapter.**  
**My teacher will eat me alive. Got to go. Bye and see you.**

**EXTREMISTS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys surprised I am to. First we had to go foe vacation but now we are not so for all of u here is the chapter.**

** I hope that you waited for this chapter. **

"What?" That was the first thing I asked when my vision became clear. I was on a BED with ropes around my wrist and legs binding together. I looked around noticing the surrounding it was made of ice. The whole room was made of ice. Its cieling and every thing was of ice. It had ice pattren on walls and every thing was beautufull. I could not keep my eyes off the room.  
The door opened of the room and stepped in a women with white long hairs, she was wearing a pink gown with ice sparkling and frost pattren on it.  
"I hope my pets treated you well?" She said lovingly I stared at her confused. Is she my enemy waht am I suppose to say?  
She sat near me on the bed. She rubbed her hand against my cheeck I tried to back away form her but could not because of the pain in my body.  
"Dont worry I wont hurt you." She again said.  
"Sure, it feels like it." I cried.  
"I had to do it this way I know you wont accept me over guardians so.."  
"You are comparing with guardians, do you even know our relation?" She picked her hand from my check and placed her hand on my throat. She pressed it with a lot of power. I struggled to breath but could not.  
"You dont need to tell me about them. Soon I will erase every memmory of yours. Even of guardians you wont even know if they exist or not. I will make you stay here and you will be my ice prince." She let go of my throat. She stood up as the door again opened. From the door appeared a ice creature but it was diffrent. It was thin and didnt had any spikes on its body.  
He was holding a book in his hand. I could feel fear rising in me. The book was quite fat and looked like a spell book. If she really was gonna erase my memmory how will I call for help. The guardian would be searching for me but how will they know that I am here.  
She took the book from hs hand and ordred him to go out.  
"It maybe hurt a little so I would be knocking you out." She replied with a creepy smile.  
"What no, not again." I almost begged but I was to laste she sprinkled some dust over me and I saw my vision getting blurred I tried my best to stay awke but could not and every thing went black. The last thing I heared was  
"You will be my prince hahaha."  
XXX  
"I am worried." Finnaly Tooth declared.  
It has been a day but Jack have not returned they even asked. Jammie but he dint saw him too.  
"Frostbite, would be fine he just playin with us." Bunnymund tried to make us relaxed.  
"I hope so bunny, we can only hope."  
XXX  
I opened my eyes my eye lid felt heavy. There was a pain in my head. I looked aroung it was a room of ice. Snowflakes print were all around. The bed on which I was lying was made of crystal and had snow as matress.  
I tried to stand but my legs felt weight a ton.  
"I would have rest if I were you." Came a voice of women. It was thick but comforting voice I looked up to see a women not sure how old maybe between 34 to 40. She had a pale face and her red lips were curved into a smile. She was wearing a blue glittering dress with a blue crystall crown.  
"Thank god you are awake." She said in a soft tone.  
Right then I figured it out I dont remmember anything. Actually nothing who was tis lady and just seem to know me. What was this place? Who am I?  
\" Who are you?" I managed to ask.  
"My dear, what are you saying Jack you dont remmember me."  
Jack now that word was familiar that was my name.  
"Sorry, but I dont remmember anything." I said uncomfortably. She came close to me and sat beside me when I thought she was going to say something she began to sob.  
"Oh my dear, you lost your memmorry that you dont even remmember your own mother."  
"What you are my mother?"  
"Yes my dear son I am your mother. The queen and you are my son the ice prince."

**Ice queen is really a big acter. isnt she. Dont think that guardians are gonna find out where is jack and will rescue him. BLAH BLAH . The story is different guys. **

Please review and tell me how I am writing:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a really long time. Sorry about that.**  
**Taranodongirl1: I didnt get what were u saying.**  
**Guest: Thank u soooooooo much. And i will try my best.**  
**Madiigamer : Yup, it FINALLLY happened.**  
**slayterxyz : I am saying same she is pretty good acter. Crying always work for a kind heart boy.**  
**DarkFrost: Thank u for ur support u really r helping me.**  
**NomomoCutieXD: U will soon see her dare. I am so glad u made an account congratulations. Now I gonna wait for ur stories.**  
**Guest: Oh I love that too. Getting main character kidnapped and making them unconsius. U will soon see more. I know that Elsa have different personality but I like Elsa and u all will see her little good side soon.**

12 YEARE AFTER.  
Jack flied over the castle avoiding the voices behind him.  
"Jack, please come back your mother would be furious."  
"Come on, why cant I go outside."  
"You know you are forbidden to go outside now come quick."  
"Fine." Jack said sadly.  
He was trap in the ice palace. Her mother wont allow him to go outside which really stinks she told him that there were guardians out there who can easily kill me.  
He still wanted to see the world.  
HE walked slowly towards his mother room.  
"Hey, mom um... you called me."  
"Yes Jack I just heard that u went outside the castle."  
"Come on mom can not I even go outside for a while."  
Jack never liked the idea of staying but the ice queen coud not take the risk of sending him outside what if guardians found him? No she could not think of this.  
Jack was a great son he was really funny and always tried to have fun after so many centuries she finally relized true happiness. But sooner or later she will have to take Jack out in the world.  
"Fine, u.. can go."  
"Why mom? Why cant I?" Jack again not listning to her mother.  
Elssa looked at Jack with one eyebrow up.  
"Wait a sec u r letting me go?" Jack said hope filling in him.  
"Yes you can but you will have to take two ice guards with u."  
"I will do anything, mom I love you." He kissed her cheecks with a grin. Her mother smiled and stood up to leave not sure of her descision.  
Finally Jack could go outside he never felt so happy. He could actully see the world. He didnt under stand why in the first place she wont let him.  
He was strong as mother have told him how to fly and make snow blast, blizzard etc. He could fight with his staff but after every training she would take the staff so he wont run away.  
Jack:  
But now he was free.  
The door of castle is open for me  
I did not know they did that for me  
Who knew I could be free  
Years and years I have stayed in ice  
Why did I burrow a room with ice  
Finally they r opening up the gates  
There would be actually rea life people  
which would be totally strange  
Mother really thought I was ready for this change  
For the first time in forever I will see  
something beyond the ice  
for the first time in forever  
I would be dancing with the wind  
Dont know how much I waited but now its finally here  
And for the first time in forever I would be free  
Elsa:  
Dont let them know  
dont let them see  
be a good mom and dont let them close to him  
conceal dont feel  
Let him go or the guardians will know  
But its only for today  
exacly the way  
TELL THE ICE GUARDS TO LET HIM GO  
Jack:  
Let me gooo  
Elsa:  
but please guards go with him, protect him frm everything  
XXX  
**HAHAHA That was funny the last line was not in song. I know guys its weird but please tell me what you think of this. Hehehe It actually look like frozen doesn't it.**  
**Please you all got to review and tell me what you think:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Hope this day bring happiness to u.**  
**I love all of u guys ur reviews make my day.**

_**Madiigamer: Actually it is related I think it is becoming of all movies.**_  
_**Meow: I know and I said it right guardians will not be the one rescue Jack.**_  
_**generatorlaiba: Thank u but I guess u r really hungry.**_  
_**Romi: Surprise for you because there is Pitch in this chapter.**_  
_**a person: Thank u and I will try my best to update quick.**_  
_**Taranodongirl1: Come on then it would be no fun. Guardians wont save Jack. Some one else will.**_  
_**NomomoCutieXD : Lol it was funny. Think what my state was when I was writing the song. :)**_  
_**DarkFrost: I took this is frm generatorlaiba. But u r right. How u liked the song?**_  
_**slayterxyz: Glad u liked the parody song. I t was funny. Here is another one enjoy.**_

Jammie bennet lay still on his bed. He was married he had two sons. He had a great job at home town. He had a great life. But apart frm this he never forgot his childhood. He still belived in Jack Frost with his heart. He was kind of broken after the sudden disappearance of his friend. The guardians have lost hope they think he is dead. But He does not believe that. He and bunny believe that Jack is alive.  
He will return some day. He will have to. He remember his old days.  
Jammie as 8 years old:  
Jack  
Do u wanna have a snow fight  
Come here and lets play  
I dont see u anymore  
Come where ever u are  
its like u have gone away  
We used to best buddies  
and now we r not  
I wish u will tell me where u are  
Do u wanna have snow fight  
it does not really have to be a snow fight.  
I am waiting.  
Jammie when he was 13 but still felt confident that his hero is alive.  
Do u wanna have a snow fight  
Or make some ice around the town  
You know my friends have stop believing in u  
but i keep telling  
(Dont lose hope)  
Its get a little lonely  
waiting for u  
As the hours tick by  
Tick tock tick tock  
_Still he waited and waited at last when guardians lost hope and told Jammie it is no use. He cried for his hero._  
Jack, please i know u r out there  
Guardians r wondering where u been  
They say I have hope  
And I am trying to  
I am right here for u  
just come back  
I only have u as best friend  
Only u for me  
What am I gonna do?  
Do u wanna have a snow fight ( sniff)  
But no winter spirit came eventually he grew up with a pain in his heart.  
XXX

**I know I know no need to tell me this is the shortest chapter ever. It was just about Jammie and I promise not to do this frozen song parody again. Dont worry there is more to come. I will upload next chapter as soon as possible and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Guys I a'm sorry I won't be updating for a long time as the new month have began it is a spiritual month for us and I am not allowed to touch the computer. Please dont hate me I will try my best to update. Take care. Maybe I will update one chapter or two but not sure Feelix: I know is awsome. Romi: here is mor for you. Generatorlaiba: geez thanks. 149478: Iam glad u like it and I know about my writing style. Trust me I a'm not offended I have this now crazy habit of writing that way. Does it bother? Answer so I could know. Darkus Rose Gurl: here it is next chapter. Predict what is goons happen next. Madiigamer: sniff I know I know. Romi: yeah really poor. Hehe I a'm so evil. slayterxyz: I know. Right poor Jammie. XXX

He never felt so happy. The wind was also happy to have it's winter child. The wind was glad to have it's child back. It wanted to tell jack he was staying with wrong people but thought to not to talk about it. The ice giants were following jack. The wind and jack tried there best to lose them. Finally the wind took jack to his lake trying his best to keep the guards away.

Jack landed on the lake. He felt awfully familiar with it. Maybe I have been on this lake before when I remembered every thing. In the shadow pitch black watched him. He was delighted to see him. Jack had been gone for to long. He was worried for him but found hard to admit it. He wished jack didn't knew was his grand dad. He cared for him and thought to have a talk with him. But he could sense something was different about him.

Jack sensed it someone was watching him. He got scared. Maybe it the ice giants. No they were far away. Jack eyes soon saw two golden eyes staring at him he backed away and the figure came nearer revealing a man. Now he was really scared. "Do I see fear in u frost." He said grinning. "Who..who are u?" Jack asked ready to attack him.

XXX 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey every one surprised I am back so soon, Yeah I am surprised too. Enjoy its a short chp but only I could manage this.**

**Reven: Here is the chp for u then.**  
**sss: Well I said I wont upload for this long but here it is.**  
**Moon sporit: Yes I am.**  
**Feelix: Yup FINALLY.**  
**Chila: I know right?**  
**flore: Take it higher? I cant take my laptop upstairs LOL**  
**romi: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.:D**  
**generatorlaiba: Thanks!**  
**DarkFrost: Firstly thanx for review on Pitch and Jack interview I also had updated it with sandy interview. I am actually enjoying my spiritual month but I admit it I cant stay away frm fanfiction. I luv typing. *My mum is scolding me right now***  
**slayterxyz: Glad to know u wont really mind but surprise here is the chp. And thank u as well for reviewing on on Pitch and Jack interview I also had update it with sandy interview.**

* * *

Pitch didn't knew how to react laugh at him. But Jack had never been scared of him. That sure was weird.  
"Jack, tell me have ur sense of humour has grown for the past few years."  
"Um... no mum says.."  
"Wait mum." Pitch was stunned he knew about his mother of course but Jack was staying with her.  
"Well yeah.. ever heard of Elsa."  
"The ice queen?"  
Pitch was confident that Jack was gonna laugh at him and tell him he was kiding but Jack just nodded.  
The ice queen was not his mother. Maybe he have gone mad.  
"Tell me do you remember the guardians."  
"Oh! mom told me they are dangerous. They can hurt that why I stayed in the castle all the time." Jack said.  
Then Pitch soon understood the story. He was angry how dare the ice queen do that to his...um... daughter's son. He wanted to ask farther when Two ice giants appeared on the spot. They studied the situation and attacked Pitch.  
But Pitch was much faster he used his black sand and corrupted the ice giant. He turned to see Jack but he was already gone with the other ice giant.  
He have tp help him. And he was ready to ask help from a certain child... man.  
Jammie could help him. But he needed to be ready.

* * *

**Done guys another chapter. I know this is short but this was the only thing I could manage.**  
**EXTREMIST**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey every_ one HAPPY EID To everyone. this really is a great day for me and I wish you all the best Eid ever( even if u dont celebrate) _**

**_ T_**_**his is a really a short chapter. But it has been really tough days. Sorry about that here is the next chapter.**_

_**Feelix: Thanks I really like ur name. U know we have a card company of ur name here.**_  
_**DarkFrost: Thanx, I really loved ur review and thank u for ur review on sandys interview ;)**_  
_**slayterxyz: Hahaha u got a good point these kind kind of stories r always interesting.**_  
_**Warty Hogg: Sorry to disappoint but ur only one and there are many people who want to read it. So if u don't want to don't read! Fine with me.**_  
_**generatorlaiba: Thanx! **_  
_**Taranodongirl1: I know SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much suspense.**_

* * *

Jammie just had tucked his kids in bed. Jason was now 8 and Jack was 11 they both were a great believer. He wondered what Jack would have thought about them.  
He closed the door and was going towards his room his wife was outside the country because of some of her important work.  
He sensed a presence. He looked around to see if their was someone. Sure enough there came a laughing voice.  
For some reason he was not surprised with this familiar laughing looked around to see where will he pop out from.  
Pitch had shown many time after Jack disappeared. He came and in a taunting way asked about Jack which was quite surprising but he finally discovred that Pitch cared about Jack. But he didn't knew why? It was actually strange because Jack was the reason of his defeat and still he cared for the spirit. That sometimes made him really curious. Well whatever the reason Pitch was here again! he better tell him quick.  
"When will u stop laughing whenever u come it doesnot scare me it makes me laugh."  
"I never do it to make u scared as u were the strongest believer." He said and came in to view with a huge grin "This time my visit is not to ask but is about to tell about your precious Jack Frost."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! everybody. Here is the next chp plz can we skip to now 100 reviews.**  
**Cant answer ur reviews sorry.**

* * *

"What? You better not be telling truth."  
"Do u think I am in the mood of having fun." Pitch said with a grin.  
"Well, I did knew that you have done something to him. Tell me Pitch where is Jack." Jammie said in a angry tone.  
"He is alive and he does not remember you."  
"I knew it hahaha I knew Jack was okay... wait what does it mean he does not remember me?"  
Pitch told him everything. Jammie's expression were unreadable. He was glad and worried both. Who ever this ice queen was she was going to pay for what she did.  
"No, Jack he cant forget me... I mean."  
Pitch interrupted "Well not if its not black magic." He continued "But it is black magic."  
Jammie thought for a moment he needed a plan to rescue Jack. He had to tell the guardians.

"Dont even think about telling this to the guardians." Pitch said "We can rescue him without there help?"  
Wait did he just said we. Was he going to help him.  
He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.  
"Do you have a plan?" Jammie asked and as soon as he asked a evil grin appeared on his face.  
He was sooo going to regret it.  
XXX  
Jack was more than happy to be outside. He told his mother everything. Well everything except Pitch Black. That man was really scary but he didnt wanted to think about him. He maybe one of his mothers enemy.  
"I am glad you are fine and safely home." Elsa said as she grinned.  
"Yeah! I am totally fine."  
"You know mom its fun going outside."  
"I know dear and I promise you will soon go outside again."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really."


End file.
